When Sun Sets In Paradise
by afreask
Summary: Lillie and Nebby were kidnapped while Sun was busy in Po town. In the game, he was portrayed still smiling during the incident. Here's a scenario of what would happen when he gets angry.


Author's Notes:

First of all, a disclaimer that states that I do not own Pokemon. All rights are reserved to Nintendo and Game Freak for the brand.

Team composition:

Toxapex Lv. 65, Regenerator

Toxic, Recover, Baneful Bunker, Scald

Primarina Lv. 70, Torrent

Energy Ball, Hidden Power (Ground), Sparkling Aria, Moonblast

Charizard Lv. 68, Blaze

Dragon Dance, Flare Blitz, Dragon Claw, Roost

Flygon Lv. 67, Levitate

Rock Slide, Dig, U turn, Dragon Claw

Aegislash Lv. 68, Stance Change

Brick Break, Shadow Ball, King's Shield, Flash Cannon

Gardevoir Lv. 72, Synchronize

Psyshock, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power (Ground), MoonBlast

Alola readers,

This is a story that has been on my mind for a while. If you're reading this then you must have played through Pokemon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun or Ultra Moon. I was wondering why Sun was smiling the whole time during Lillie and Nebby's kidnapping. An idea bounced around in my head about a scenario of Sun actually getting angry in the event.

I hope that you enjoy. Thank you for all the support and tell me what you think about the story in the reviews.

* * *

The trio's boat docked on Aether Paradise. Descending from the vehicle, they were swarmed by foundation workers and their Pokemon.

"Shit!" Gladion cursed. "They expected us. Hau! Sun! How many can you take?"

"Not sure but I'll do my best!" Hau replied. He was assessing the Pokemon that were ready to battle them.

"Move!" Sun commanded from the back. (Queue Darth Vader theme music.) He was seething with anger and at the moment whoever tries to stop him will fall. The boy sent a glare that froze the trainers and pokemon where they stood. Beside him, his Gardevoir stood synchronized to his emotions causing some of the objects in the boat to float. His two companions jumped out of the way when Sun and his Pokemon began to descend from the boat. The crowd of Aether employees readied for battle. In moments, their efforts proved to be useless. The Pokemon and their masters were lifted to the air and were either slammed to the wall hard enough to cause damages to the structure or thrown out to sea. The dark type Pokemon who were not affected by its psychic abilities were then taken down with a big Moonblast.

"You took care of them," Gladion said. On one hand, impressed that he single-handedly wiped out the enemy group. On the other, was intimidated by the fact that one Pokemon devastated the entire group.

"Cripes!" Hau gulped. Taking a step back from his usually smiling friend. "That was the scariest thing I've ever seen!"

"There will be more of them ahead but we should be able to take care of them now that the main force was practically cut in half," Gladion warned. "Stay alert."

"Why would Lillie be here at Aether Paradise?" Hau asked.

"She just will be," Gladion replied.

"Argh! This guy!" Hau groaned. He looked at Sun who gave him a sharp gaze in return. Once he saw that he turned back to Gladion quickly. "Fine, what are we going to do?"

"Rescue Lillie!" Sun snapped at Hau. He turned to Gladion for information. "Where to?"

"I guess…we take the elevator," Gladion replied while shrugging.

"You guess? And we're following this guy!?" Hau pointed out. "He doesn't have any plan!"

"Shut it, Hau!" Sun ordered. He looked to the kahuna's grandson who immediately clamped his mouth together. His eyes promised pain to anyone who he deemed as an obstacle to his goal. "Or do you want to swim back to Ulala with the rest of the Aether employees?"

"Intruder spotted!" An employee shouted. "I'll fight with all I have to wipe you out!"

"Hau! Gladion! Go ahead," Sun said. Glaring at the white clad man. "I'll deal with this."

"Stop them Dugtrio!" The employee said.

"Aya, Hidden Power" Sun told his Gardevoir. Aya executed the move, knocking out the Dugtrio the moment it left the ball.

The foundation worker hissed. Angry at the fact that his Pokemon was downed the moment it came out. He called Dugtrio back and took another ball from his pack.

"Sliggoo! Stop the intruder!" The employee shouted. "Rain dance!"

"Moonblast!" Sun said coldly. The dragon type Pokemon unable to take the hit was knocked out.

"What does this mean?" The employee asked in shock and disbelief. "What does this mean!"

"Aya, have some beans." Sun said as he handed her some rainbow beans. "We're going to be here a while."

The trainer and his continued forth defeating those that were in the way. They reached the elevator after a few more battles in the crate maze. Gladion and Hau were waiting at the elevator.

"Humph! Just like I thought." Gladion said after pressing buttons on the elevator.

"What were you doing there?" Hau asked. Suspicious of the team skull enforcer.

"Looks like outsiders can't use the main elevator to reach the lower levels." Gladion replied. "I was afraid of this. What a pain. We don't have any choice. We'll have to go up."

The rails of the elevator locked into place. The platform began lifting the trainers onto their next destination.

"Be ready for a fight." Gladion said.

"I, Faba, am the Aether Branch Chief. The only one in the world, I'm" Faba monologued.

"A queer with bad fashion sense?" Gladion interrupted with a smirk.

"Irreplaceable" Faba continued. Irritation at the boy's comment was clear on his face. "And here you come back…uninvited?"

"Like you don't know why. You of all people should know everything that happens in the Aether Foundation." Gladion said. "Isn't that right, high and mighty Branch Chief?"

"Hee hee hee! Look at you… Living out in the world hasn't been kind, has it?" Faba taunted. "But I'm still not telling you anything! You of all people should understand why… "

"Hey Sun, do you know why it's so great being a trainer," Gladion said. "Because when you're battling, it doesn't matter if you're a kid or an adult. Everyone's equal in Pokemon battle!"

"Oh ho… Is that right? Is that what you think?" Faba asked. What Gladion said seemed to have hit a nerve.

"Enough talk!" Sun snapped impatiently. "Faba, give us Lillie or I will wipe you out!"

"So, you wish to battle me Branch Chief Faba. The man who called Aether Paradise's last line of defense is to battle a mere child!?" Faba said amused. "As you will!"

"Poor dolt," Hau sighed. Shaking his head. "Sun doesn't seem like he's going to be showing mercy anytime soon."

"This should cut him down a few notches," Gladion said expectantly. He allowed a malicious grin to appear on his face for a second.

"Teach them a lesson! Hypno!" Faba said.

"Aya! Psyshock," Sun instructed. His Gardevoir began telekinetically hurling objects at Hypno. The Hypno, even after the battering it received was still standing.

"Use Psychic!" Faba commanded.

"Aya dodge!" Sun shouted.

'Was it really necessary?' A voice asked in Sun's head. 'I am telepathically linked to you, you know.'

"My bad," Sun replied. "Force of habits."

'You don't really need to say what move you want me to use either,' The Gardevoir said in the young boy's mind.

"Force of habits," Sun continued. "Can we focus on the battle please? We need to save Lillie."

"Who are you talking to?" Faba asked in confusion.

"Hau," Gladion called. "You know anything about this?"

"Yeah, he's talking to his Gardevoir," Hau said. "This guy named Dexio said that some trainers can form bonds with their pokemon and unleash new abilities. Since Gardevoir is a Psychic type, I'm guessing she became telepathically linked with Sun when their bond grew. This is the first time I'm seeing it though. He also said it was a pity that Sun did not have a Gardeviorite. I guess it was for that mega evolution stuff that he was talking about."

"Incredible!" Gladion said in awe. "Humans and Pokemon communicating with each other in such a way."

'Finish this,' Sun thought.

'With pleasure' Aya responded. She hurled another set of objects at Hypno. This time Hypno unable to stand the sustained damage fainted.

"Aiyee!" Faba screamed.

"How could this be!?" Faba asked dumbfounded. His mind could not comprehend. An impossible event. He believed. "How could this child!?"

"Ahem," Gladion coughed bringing Faba back to reality. "As I said Faba, you of all people should know what I am here for."

"The world truly hasn't been kind to you, has it?" Faba replied. "Look how hard it has made you."

"Ah, I think you guys should hurry it up with the conversation." Hau interrupted with a forced smile. He pointed to the floating reception desks that were behind Sun and Aya with his thumb. "I don't think they have the patience today."

"What's his problem?" Faba asked, annoyed that he was interrupted again. One of the nearby railings was suddenly pulled from its hinges and split into several sharp shards. The three froze as those shards were then fired tracing Faba's outline on the floor causing the man to jump back and ungracefully fall on his butt. "Aiyee!"

"Lillie," Gladion and Hau answered unanimously.

"Ah, the young lady has found herself quite the champion." Faba said as he stood up and dusted himself. The projectile again levitated and homed in on Faba from five meters above his head. Beads of sweat betraying his facade. "If you're looking for Cosmog, I suppose it might be downstairs."

"Downstairs!?" Hau asked. "Oh yeah! Miss Wicke did say there was another level farther down, didn't she? What do you do down there!?"

"Well if you must know, I've heard experiments are held down there." He replied while shrugging. "Experiments aiming to tear the very boundaries of the world apart."

"As you can see, we're in a bit of a hurry, Faba." Gladion said smugly as he gestured to Aya and Sun. "A lift would be nice."

"Wh…Why not?" Faba stuttered. Trying to avoid making eye contact with either the furious boy or his Pokemon. He went to the console and gave authorization for access to the lower levels. "An act of kindness I can do for you thanks to my position as branch chief."

"Let's head down." Gladion said. The group gathered in the elevator which descended once they were all in. It passed the docks and continued for another few minutes. It stopped in a room with three doors. "Everything looks the same. I guess it's only been two years, though."

"Wow! It's like a secret hideout!" Hau said in excitement.

"Don't get too excited Hau," Gladion said. He did note the boy's courage in the face of danger. "I guess it's better than freezing from fear or nerves."

"So where do we go now?" Hau asked. Looking to the blonde boy.

"There are two labs ahead. I'll check the first lab, Secret Lab A." Gladion replied. "You two check Secret Lab B."

"Why do you get the first one?" Hau asked. "Why do know all this?"

"Hau! Focus!" Sun snapped at him. "Lillie first, interrogate Gladion later."

"We can't trust Faba. I'm sure he's told the foundation all about us." Gladion warned.

"Fine!" Hau said annoyed. "Only because Sun looks like he's about to send people six feet under."

"Lillie," Sun whispered. "Please be ok."

They entered the hallway to face more of the Aether Employees. After wiping them out, the young trainers proceeded to their respective destinations. Obtaining the Zygarde cell outside the lab. Inside were two more employees. Aya didn't take the insult about the grimy hands lightly because she opened a black hole and pushed employees in before they could even pull their balls out.

"Uh Sun," Hau called to his friend. "Where did she just send them?"

"Don't know; don't care," Sun deadpanned. "Start looking."

Hau nodded and was for once silent. Afraid to incur his friend's or the pokemon's wrath. He felt like he was walking on thin ice. They searched the lab for any clues. He continued looking through the books while Sun looked through the files in the computer. They found information about the Ultra Beast and Nebby inside the lab.

'Professor Mohn?' Sun asked.

'The name sounds familiar.' Aya replied in his thoughts. 'Mohn? Mohn?'

"We'll think more on this later." Sun said and left the room. Followed by his pokemon. "We have to save Lillie first."

"Did you find anything?" Gladion asked when the other two trainers joined him.

"We learned a bit about Cosmog." Hau answered. "Like, it might be an Ultra Beast or something and if you stress it a lot it can create Ultra Wormholes! Maybe to run away or something?"

"If you stress it… If you hurt it. Is that what you mean?" Gladion pondered. The pieces seem to be falling into place. "Was that why she ran away with it?"

"Neither Nebby nor Lillie are here." Sun said worriedly. A hint of desperation can be heard despite the angry voice that he used.

"Yeah… Faba probably knew this would be a dead end." Gladion said. Frustrated that the old man had tricked them. "Damn him!"

"Faba!" Sun shouted angrily as he stomped to the elevator. "I'm going to get you for this!"

"Sun! Wait up!" Hau shouted running after him.

"Hmph! Even beaten down, old Faba sure doesn't change, does he." Gladion stated. Shrugging before following his comrades to the elevator.

"What do we do?" Hau asked.

"Hmph! Beat whoever stands in our way." Gladion answered. "What other choice do we have?"

"Fine, fine, but do you have to say 'hmph' all the time?" Hau asked.

"Hello, children. I'm afraid Branch Chief Faba has given us you three…" One of the ambushers said. "Now that you've learned the darkness at the heart of Aether Paradise, we'll need you all to conveniently disappear."

"Hau! Gladion get down!" Sun ordered. The two jumped for the ground. Their ambushers were levitated, slammed to the outer walls then pulled back to the center of the elevator. Crashing into one another. The one who was speaking earlier was then floated to the boy's eye level. His neck chocked by the psychic power of the boy's pokemon. "Where is Faba!"

"He's at the gate to the president's house." The employee answered in fear. A clear liquid was dripping from his pants and shoes. He passed out while gasping for air.

"Did he actually…just?" Hau said. He looked at the puddle that the employee was dropped into. "Eeeewww!"

"Let's go." Sun said stepping over the fainted bodies of their ambushers.

"I know we aren't friends. But I'm glad you two are here…" Gladion said. "I remember what you said at the Battle Royal Dome that day, Hau. About how people can achieve more if they do something together. Looks like maybe you were right."

"Young master," A lady's voice came from behind them. The three turned around to see Miss Wicke. She was smiling and did not seem hostile.

"Young master?" Hau asked. He looked at Gladion and then to Miss Wicke. "What do you mean 'young master'!?"

"It's been a long time…And hello to you two, Sun and Hau." She said. "Please allow me to heal your Pokemon."

"Where's Lillie? Is she ok? Why did you the Aether Foundation kidnap her?" Sun asked Wicke desperately. His voice cracking and hoarse. Tears slowly fell from his face. He wanted answers and hoped that the kind woman would give it to him. "Miss Wicke please! Tell me what you know!"

"Why…So many questions all at once." She said calmly. She smiled at him. Trying to reassure him. "I imagine that she is with the president. She is well. Regarding your last question, I think it would be better if you ask her yourself."

"The president? That's Miss Lusamine, right?" Hau said. "She's a really nice person, so I'm sure she'll listen to us if we explain everything."

"Yeah, she's real nice…as long as you mean nothing to her." Glading said sarcastically.

"But I'm afraid the doors have been locked…" Miss Wicke informed them. Sun only laughed at her comment before making his way to the door. "Did I say something funny?"

"If Lillie's on the other side of that door." Sun answered with determination. "It won't matter even if they have all the Legendary Pokemon creating a Barrier and Light Screen together for it. I will save her. No matter what!"

Faba and some guards were blocking the way towards the president's house. Unfortunately, for them Sun's patience had ran out. After several seconds, the attempted blockade was demolished with the guards down on the ground battered and bruised. The gate was nothing more than crumpled metal at the side of one of the trees outside the building.

"Guess we didn't need the key that Mr. Faba was talking about," Hau said as he ran outside. A sweat dropped from his head at the collateral damage that his friend had caused. He then saw the grunts that were waiting for them. "Whoa! There's like an uku billion Team Skull thugs in this place!"

Gladion rushed passed the thugs to the mansion but was blocked by Guzma. Sun following behind was intercepted. Making quick work of them, Sun continued his unstoppable march. Approaching the last grunt. Ready to take him out.

"Yo yo yo!" The grunt said. He backed up. Letting the boy through. "Pretty strong ain't you! Then go right ahead. I'm no numbskull. I don't fight battles I can't win!"

'At least one of them has brains,' Sun thought as continued towards the mansion. There he saw the end of Gladion's battle with Guzma.

"Ngh! So, I'm still not strong enough,"" Gladion said. Anger and frustration in full display. The usually calm and cool boy seething. Unable to accept his weakness. "All the days that I struggled alone and lonely… It was all for nothing? Is that it?"

Sun walked in front of Gladion. His Pokémon standing by his side ready. Guzma turned to Sun.

"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up," Guzma introduced arrogantly. "Yeah! Big bad Guzma is here!"

"Can it!" Sun said. Malice dripping with every word. His expression promised a painful retribution for the man if he did not move. Compared to him at this moment, Gladion looked tame.

"You little misfits keep getting up in my grill," Guzma said. He crossed his arms. "Like a cloud of smoke that I can't brush away. It's time I put out the fire at the source! Golisopod!"

"Thunderbolt!" Sun hissed. His voice was eerily soft when he spoke. Aya then stepped in the battle. A second later Golisopod was on the ground. Struck by a bolt of lighting.

"Tch," Guzma clicked his tongue. He returned the KO'd Pokemon back to its ball and pulled out another. "Masquerain!"

Again, the Pokemon was hit by a bolt of lightning from the heavens. Guzma was shocked. Sun had not even uttered a command. The same happened to the next two Pokemon. Pinsir taken down by a Moonblast and Ariados with a Psyshock. Leaving the man agape.

"Ahhhh! What's up with you? How come I can't smash you!?" He shouted in anger. "Guzma! What is wrong with you!?"

"Gladion," Hau whispered to the edge lord. Finally catching up after beating the grunt that had blocked him. "Was there a point to us coming?"

"Hn!" Gladion grunted at Hau. "For the battles, probably not."

"Move!" Sun said in an imposing manner. Not even waiting for a response.

"Tch… Looks like I got no choice," Guzma said. He moved aside. Letting the furious boy and his green-haired friend pass. "Go on… go through."

The two boys continued on. Walking into the front door. The entrance forked five ways. Luckily four had been barred. Leaving the door in the middle. Gladion gestured for him to enter. When the door opened, they were blinded by the light that came through. Not that the entrance was dark. It was that this room seemed to illuminate a different kind. Sun covered his eyes. Entering the room, he saw two silhouettes and moved towards them.

"Lillie!"


End file.
